The Voice
by Rilaya
Summary: Kurt Hummel is auditioning for the voice after heading to Los Angeles. His NYADA rejection be damned.
1. Changed

Let's act like Kurt graduates just before season 7 of the voice. Great, moving on. The song being used is much less pitchy in this performance as he has better control now.

.. .. .. .. .. . .. . . . . . .

Kurt Hummel breathed in slowly and released it. He already made it through he open call auditions. He had forgotten completely he submitted it a while ago until he got the call. His nerves were going haywire, he was going up on the stage soon. He wanted, no he needed to get in. He had no fallback plan. He didn't get into NYADA and now he had nothing to go to. He ended things with Blaine the day of graduation. No way was that keeping up after Blaine basically said he never had a chance at NYADA. After his break up with Blaine on graduation day Kurt had a talk with his father. that went something like this...

**One month prior**

"Dad, can we talk?" Kurt asks when they get home after the ceremony.

"Of course son." Burt says sitting down with Kurt.

"Now since I didn't get accepted into NYADA I have been really thinking of what my next step is. I can't stay in Lima dad, and I know that my inheritance from mom's family had come in." Kurt says looking at his dad hopefully. "And I want to take the money and move to Los Angeles. I know mom left me a fortune and I can use it to live before I find my path.'' He explains to his dad.

"If that's what you want, I am not going to stop you. I will always support your decisions." Burt said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much dad! I love you so much." Kurt said hugging his dad.

"When are you leaving?" Burt asks hugging back

"Two days, my things are already packed." Kurt says after releasing the hug.

And Kurt did exactly that, got on the plane and left two days after graduation. His mother had left more money than he could ever use (Saying a lot) and he was going to use it well. His leaving Lima was kept under wraps. The only people knowing of his leave was his father and Mercedes. Mercedes would be flying out in September, two months after Kurt.

**Present time**

Kurt took a drink from his water bottle and shook his head.

"Didn't expect to see anyone I knew here." He heard a familiar voice to his left.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks, no longer holding contempt for the man in front of him.

Sebastian sits down next to him at the table and smirks, "Same as you, auditioning for the Voice."

"Of course, but I thought you were going to NYU." Kurt says to him.

"I am, but only if I don't get in here. Hopefully I don't have to go to NYU." Sebastian tells him. ''What about you? Thought you were becoming a NYADA student."

"Didn't get in NYADA." Kurt says.

"Well, god be damned." Sebastian mutters. "I thought I was going to be seeing you on Movie and Tv show posters in a few years."

"Maybe you still will if I get in." Kurt says with a smile.

Whatever Sebastian was going to say was cut off by a loud yell of "Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt looked up and saw the man who asked contestants questions before they performed.

"See you." Kurt told Sebastian as he stood up.

"So Kurt Hummel tell us your story of why you are here today." The man said as the camera focused on Kurt.

"Well, I'm here today to try and open up a path I have considered before. All my life I wanted to be musical actor and performer. But then I didn't get in to NYADA even though I wanted to, so I came here to pursue my music life farther." Kurt says looking at the camera.

"Now where do you come from?"

"A whole in the wall I call Lima, Ohio." Kurt says with a laugh.

"Well, let me show you the way. Good luck." He tells Kurt as Kurt goes through the doors that lead to the room that goes to the stage.

Taking a deep breath Kurt walks up on the stage and holds the mic up with his eyes closed. The music starts.

_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_

Adam presses his button and looks shocked this boy is who is singing before standing up on his chair

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes... and leap!_

Gwen slams her hand on her button and her mouth hangs open at seeing Kurt

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I am defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_

Pharrell hits the button and looks at Gwen with a questioning gaze to which she nods

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_  
_bring me down!_

Blake hits his button hearing the high F note sung out

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

At this point Kurt reopens his eyes remembering he was in front of judges. His face turns to shock at all of the chairs turned around. "Whoa." He says.

"Yea, Whoa. I can't believe you are on my team." Gwen says with a laugh.

"Hey now wait! I turned around first." Adam says motioning to himself.

"Yeah but his album with me counts for more." Pharrell adds in.

"Hold on a second. He hasn't even said his name." Blake cuts in looking at Kurt.

"My name's Kurt Hummel." Kurt says.

"Well Kurt that was the best performance I have ever been graced in hearing." Adam says clapping.

"Thank you." Kurt says with a blush.

"Kurt can I just say you have a beautiful voice." Gwen tells him.

"How high can you go?'' Pharrel asks him.

"My vocal range is from an A2-Bb5." Kurt answers him.

"I can coach you in that and we can win this thing." Adam tells him.

"Yeah but I feel like Kurt and I would have an amazing record together." Gwen shoots back.

"Okay, chill guys he is choosing me. The guy who has won this thing three times." Blake tells them while looking at Kurt.

"Sure, but Kurt here has a unique range that I can bring out. Could you do your lowest for us?" Pharrell asks him.

"Sure, _Roof off .We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_." Kurt sings.

"Okay, I'm positively shaking in my boots for what we could do together." Gwen says to him getting out of her seats to come to him. "Pick me." She says standing in front of her chair with wide open arms.

"I choose... Gwen." Kurt says and Gwen comes up and gives him a hug and a Team Gwen shirt._  
_

"Me and you are winning this thing." Gwen tells him going back to her chair.

**20 minutes later**

Finally calmed down enough to go back out of the bathroom and go home Kurt exits the washroom. He runs into a body making his head hit the other persons.

"Damn Hummel you have a hard head." Sebastian says with a smile.

"Performed yet?" Kurt asks him.

"Yep." Sebastian say with a smile while Kurt stands waiting. "Gwen and Adam turned. I picked Gwen."

"Cool, I got in too. Gwen's team." Kurt says with a smile.

"Did you by any chance want to go grab some food?" Sebastian asks him.

"Let's." Kurt says walking out of the front doors of the large building.

**Judges quarters**

The four sat in the room

"You all know Kurt is winning this thing right?" Gwen asks with a smirk.

"You don't know that. Janis could win." Adam said raising his arms.

"Nope, it will be Kurt. He has such power and the largest vocal range so far. He could sing any song." Gwen says happily.

"Whatever, he might not make it far." Blake says.

"Doubt it. Kids got talent in spades. Heard from Carson NYADA didn't accept him." Pharrell says with a snort.

"Well, they must be stupid for not letting this kid in." Adam says with a shake of his head.

"Carson also said he was talking with Sebastian earlier. You know the kid who came a few people after Kurt." Gwen tells them.

"Damn, do all the talented people swarm to each other?" Blake laughs.

"I guess so." Pharrell says.

"Whatever, let's cross the bridge of taking down Gwen later." Adam says.


	2. Masterpiece

**I kid you not it took me forever to just decide on a song for Kurt and honestly still not sure how I feel about it. I also wrote this entire things today because I am trash. I would love some feedback :)**

* * *

Kurt unlocked the door to his apartment and pushed it open with his hip. Going in he tossed the box of left over food on the counter and shuts the door behind him. Sighing he rubs his eyes and thinks about the day ahead of him tomorrow. Getting passed the blind auditions must be a cake walk compared to what he is doing tomorrow. He would be working with Gwen and whoever she brings in as a mentor to work on the battle rounds. He still doesn't know who he supposed to be singing with.

Grabbing a cup from his cupboard he fills it with cold water and goes into his small room and flicks on the light.

"I need a shower." He says, already knowing he is gonna get another in the morning anyway.

* * *

Kurt threw on his vertical red and white striped button up, tucking it in, and grabbing his scarf off his door hanger. He loosely wraps the grey scarf around his neck once and grabs his keys out of his key holder. He was probably going to pass out from nerves at some point today. None the less, he was going to put his all in. He only had the time they gave him to find out what song he was singing, who with, and practice time until the battle round.

...

Kurt walked into the room that he was told would be where Gwen's team would sit and learn of the things that are to come. It would also be where they wait for the song and partner they would be given before working with Gwen and the mentor she would bring it. He spotted Sebastian sitting on his phone in the corner and headed in that direction and sat next to him.

"Hey, nervous?" Kurt asks him poking Sebastian on the shoulder.

Surprised Sebastian snaps his head up and says, "Oh not really, it isn't the actual battle. It won't kill us yet."

"Ok, Mr. No fears. I guess I should expect that from the great Sebastian Smythe." Kurt says with a small laugh, watching Sebastian to making sure the comment wasn't taken as harsh. Their history was messy and strewn with cruel words, but hopefully they had fixed it at dinner the night before.

"Oh heavens no. Darkness, no reaction, and scary monsters, I got it covered." Sebastian replies quietly.

The room quiets down and everyone is facing the door to the practice room. Gwen Stefani stands there with a big grin on her face and claps.

"Ok guys, this team is so fantastic and so talented and looking over and over again at everyones' blind auditions I have paired you up for the Battle rounds. I really tried to choose a song that wouldn't just fit you guys as singers but also that could bring out a good personal take on the song. So how I want this to work is I am going to call you into the practice room two at a time, the person coming in with you will be the one you are singing with. Then I will give you the song the two of you will sing and we will start working magic. And the mentor will be a surprise. They are so excited to meet everyone and I am really excited to work with you guys. Now I am going to be honest, not everyone is going to make it during the battle rounds. No matter how much I wish you all could. Fight as hard as you can for the spot." She tells them all, looking around the room at everyone as she says it.

"Ok so maybe I am like a little nervous." Sebastian whispers to Kurt.

Kurt lets out a huff and his serious look is replaced with a small smile.

"So I have a full list of who is with who and we will start with, drum roll please," Gwen says and everyone in the room starts tapping on things near them, "Sebastian Smythe and Tim Atlas. Follow me." Gwen says with a huge smile.

* * *

Sebastian stand up and follows Gwen into the practice room very aware of everyones eyes on him and the other guy, Tim. Walking through the doorway he is greeted with the sight of Gwen and Selena Gomez seated at the piano. Sebastian sucks in a breath and tried to ignore the fact the Selena Gomez was going to be giving him advice.

"So I am going to have you two be singing Sweater Weather and I have already decided on how its going to be so..."

* * *

Kurt sat in the room looking at the only other person left in there with him. It was a girl who had to be around his age and she was placing with one of the buttons on her yellow sweater and humming quietly.

"So looks like it's me and you as the last duo." Kurt says grabbing her attention.

She looks up and gives him a soft smile, "Yeah, I watched your audition. You're really good. I'm Marley."

Kurt smiles back and nods, "Thanks, nice to meet you Marley, my names Kurt."

Marley goes to reply when the door opens again and Gwen looks out with a huge grin on her face. "Marley Rose and Kurt Hummel."

Marley gives him a small worried smile and stand up, Kurt follows her lead into the room.

"Oh my god you're Selena Gomez. Can I hug you?" Marley says fanning her face and holding her chest.

"Awe of course." Selena says flattered.

"You are such a huge inspiration for me."

They hugged it out and Marley looks like she might start to cry but as Selena sits back down and she composes herself.

"Ok so Selena I kind of saved some of the best for last. This is Kurt Hummel and Marley Rose. Marley auditioned with Wrecking Ball and Kurt with Defying Gravity."

"It's great to meet both of you." Selena says.

"So the song I chose for them is Colors by Halsey. I think that it's really going to show that you two can change up your style a bit. As opposed to Musical or that specific genre of pop. I want the song to start off with Marley and then the second will be Kurt then we will go from there."

Marley and Kurt looked to each other as the music started and nodded.

Marley pulled in a breath and holds onto the piano.

"_Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so, you said your mother only smiles on her tv show, your only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope, I hope you make it to the day your 28 years old_." Marley sings, going along with the beat and the feel of the song.

"_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise, you're spilling like an overflowing sink, you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_." Kurt sings and the music is cut off.

"Kurt, when you sing your fist line, on the 'sunrise' I want you to bring up the note on the I." Gwen tells him before Selena looks to Marley.

"You have a great voice put when you are singing he third line bring in a bit of hurt or anger. It isn't in the original like hat but I feel like it would go well with your guys' styles." Selena notes for them.

"Can we start from the spot where you two are gonna sing together?" Gwen asks them making notes on her notepad.

"_Everything is blue, his pills, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pull apart at the seams. And it's blue, and it's blue_."

They continue to work through the song and they work out kinks in their blending ability.

"You guys did fabulously today and I want you both to work on some of it a bit more to really fine tune how you want it to sound onstage. We will have a bit more time to work on it tomorrow before we go onto do the battles." Gwen tells them standing up from her seat to give each of them a hug.

"I am super excited to see how you guys work tomorrow onstage." Selena tells them.

* * *

Kurt and Marley exit the building chatting about how they think tomorrow is going to go and how they think the other coaches are doing.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kurt asks her as they turn the corner towards a bus stop.

"Honestly I was probably just going to go home and microwave some dinner." Marley says with a little frown and pull of the eyebrows.

"Oh well I don't have any plans, if you want we could go over some stuff for the battle tomorrow." Kurt offers her.

"What are you thinking?" She asks him.

"I think we should figure out what to wear. I think because of how the song we are singing is we should kind of give it some life." Kurt says trying to get his point across.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Marley says with a squeal and an excited bounce.

* * *

It's when Kurt is on the elevator to his apartment with his shopping bag on his arm that it hits him how strikingly real this all is. The competition has already changed what would happen from this moment on. Even if he got eliminated tomorrow. He has reconnected with Sebastian, who while wasn't a friend before has the potential to be now, and Marley, who already he feels a connection to.

The elevator dings and he leaves walking the short distance to his door. Going inside and locking it once more he immediately heads to his room and takes the clothes out of his bag and lays them on the bed. With a smile he thinks of the day tomorrow and starts to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Kurt greets the next day with a smile as he stretches and turns off the alarm on his phone. Standing up he goes to the kitchen to make something to eat before he gets ready for the day. It's only 7 AM and he wants to be back at the practice house by 9 like he told Marley he would be. Eating the breakfast salad he made he brushes his teeth and smirks as he thinks of his and Marleys' idea.

..

Sebastian greets the day with a 'fuck' as he falls out of his bed and hits the ground. Standing up he pushes his alarm clock off of his dresser and it stops the harsh beeping noise that was repeating. Walking over to his closet he starts to shuffle through the options he had for the day. Resting his forehead on the doorframe he sighs.

..

Marley greets the morning with a little arm dance as she hops out of bed and grabs the clothes she had gotten with Kurt yesterday. Which he bought, when she tried to pay for herself, he had replied by saying that it was a good luck gift. After getting dressed she called her mom, to let her know how amazing everything was going so far.

* * *

Sebastian and Tim stood at the mics in the practice room rehearsing the last verse of the song once more before they have to go and wait for tonight to roll around.

"Wow, Sebastian I can definitely tell that you went and practiced on getting that little bit of rough coarse kind of tone to the song and it sounds a thousand times better than yesterday. Tim really working the beginning verse and just really bring it later tonight." Gwen says to both of them.

"I'm not gonna lie, yesterday I was a bit worried that you guys weren't melding your voices together enough but today the sound is really cohesive." Selena tells them with a little golf clap.

Sebastian and Tim high five before taking their leave.

* * *

Kurt and Marley are singing the the chorus of the song and smiling and glancing at each other. They are both dressed in black casual clothing so Gwen can only assume they are going to be changing into something nicer for the actual performance as many of the artists do. They finish up at the same time.

"That was amazing guys. The fact that you finished at the same time is also awesome. Bringing up some of the notes and down some of the others really is giving this song a personal touch from you guys. It's gonna be a tough decision later for Gwen." Selena says complimenting them.

"Thank you so much, we ended up working on it a bit after we left yesterday." Marley tells them.

"Yeah, we wanted to ask you if there was a specific way that we had to move on the stage?" Kurt asks Gwen.

"Nope that is totally up to you guys. As long as there isn't anything vulgar of course." Gwen tells them.

Kurt nods with a smile.

* * *

"And now our next battle and Gwen's first. Tim Atlas and Sebastian Smythe, singing Sweater Weather." Carson says as Sebastian and Tim come onto the stage. Getting into their spots the music starts and Tim raises his head.

**Tim**

All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand  
In California with my toes in the sand

**Sebastian**

Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh

**Tim**

'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now

**Sebastian**

So let me hold  
Both your hands in

**Both**

So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
These hearts adore  
Everyone the other beats hardest for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour

**Tim**

Coming down  
One love

**Sebastian**

two mouths

**Tim**

One love,

**Sebastian**

One house

**Tim**

No shirt

**Sebastian**

No blouse

**Both**

Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**  
**

**Tim (Sebastian)**

'Cause it's too cold (cold)

For you here and now

**Sebastian (Tim)**

So let me hold (hold) both your hands  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
And it's to cold

**Tim**

Oh, it's too cold

**Both**

The holes of my sweater

They finish with everyone clapping for them and Gwen stand in her chair and yells "That was so good!"

Carson stands between them on stage as Sebastian runs a hand through his hair and let's out a nervous breath.

"That was awesome guys congratulations to you both. Adam looks like he has a lot to say so, Adam." Carson says sending the attention to the judge.

"I really loved this battle, my favorite was that you were both really committed to the moment of here and now in the song. You were swirling around each other and feeling out how the other is as an artist. The passion in the song was just great. There was certainly no lack of it in this performance. You were both in it. Tim's first line was just so wow." Adam says turning the focus to Blake who kept butting in about them feeling each other.

"You both have really unique voices. Sebastian, your voice kind of tells me that you are a fun and outgoing person onstage with how you sing and move. Tim you are incredibly intense and it worked not just for the two of you individually but also for the song. if I was in Gwen's position I would personally choose Tim just because his voice is so new to me. I've never heard anything like it." Blake says to them and the audience which earns a cheer out of some of them but a worried bite of the lip from Sebastian.

"Pharrel?" Carson prompts.

"Sebastian, you really captured my attention with the way you moved on stage and how you snake charmed almost me. Tim you took the moment. I was like wow he is a shark. They are both gifted singers. It's a tough one."

"I will say that I was getting so like cheering mom up here. Like they are perfect and wonderful, I am so glad to have them both. Tim, you have a voice that I would want to listen to on an album. We took away the guitar which I think was a little weird for you but it worked. Sebastian, such a surprise from you. I will admit I was nervous in practice because I felt like you weren't getting the feel and the emotion of the song like I wanted you to. But here and now i am wowed. I also feel like thee two on the end want me to pick Tim because they really want your talent on their team." Gwen says with a laugh. Sebastian stands there in shock because she just gave him a large compliment.

Gwen is cut off by Blake and Adam bickering.

"I will say I gave my most honest and heartfelt opinion." Adam says.

"Didn't know we had Ghandi as a judge this year." Blake comments.

Everyone laughs and claps and Adam yells that they aren't allowed to clap for that.

"Okay Gwen we need your decision." Carson tells her.

"I'm really upset because I love both of them so much but my gut is really telling me the winner of the battle... Sebastian."

Sebastian takes a step back as his eyes start to water and Carson holds up his hand.

"Sebastian you are moving up to the knockout round for Gwen Stefani."

Sebastian wipes his eyes with his sleeve and goes to Gwen who is standing at the bottom of the stage and hugs her with nearly all of his strength.

"You are awesoooome!" Gwen says shaking him.

Sebastian goes to be questioned by the cameras man.

"I am just so surprised. I feel so in shock that I am really getting this insane opportunity to move further in the competition. I feel so lucky than Gwen chose me."

The steal noise happens but Sebastian isn't paying attention he is rushing backstage to find Kurt.

* * *

He finds Kurt waiting with Marley for their turn to sing. They found out they would be after a team for Blake and a team for Adam had a chance to sing.

"I did it I am going to the knockout rounds!" Sebastian says rushing up to Kurt.

Kurt darts out of his seat clapping and hugs Sebastian.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this is really happening." Sebastian says rushing off to find a bathroom.

"A friend of yours?" Marley asks with a laugh, her long loose dress still hiding her performance clothes.

"Yeah, you could say that." Kurt says noting in his mind how truly human Sebastian was. The way he thought of him years ago putting him to shame.

* * *

Kurt stood behind the doors bouncing up and down mentally preparing himself for the performance that was only seconds away. He wears a white t-shirt that has splotches of red all over it, and a pair of lavender skinny jeans that have rips in them. He knows Marley adorns something very similar, the pants being a darker shade of purple and her shirt having blue splotches all over it. He hears his name getting called followed by Marleys' and opens up the door to the walkway to stage.

Once on stage he nods to Marley and they stand back to back with each other. The music starts and Marley puts the hand not holding the mic up.

**Marley**

Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so,  
you said your mother only smiles on her tv show,  
your only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope,  
I hope you make it to the day your 28 years old

As she sings  
she takes steps  
forward

**Kurt**

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise,  
you're spilling like an overflowing sink,  
you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece,  
And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink

Kurt follows  
the steps in  
the opposite  
direction  
They turn to face  
each other

**Both**

Everything is blue,  
his pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
pull apart at the seams

**Marley**

And It's blue

**Kurt**

And it's blue

**Both**

Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means

**Marley**

And he's blue

**Kurt**

And he's blue  
You were a vision in the morning when the lights came through  
I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you

**Marley**

You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too  
And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

Kurt (Marley)

You're dripping like (a saturated sunlight)  
(You're spilling like) an overflowing sink

**Both**

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink

Everything is blue,  
his pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
pull apart at the seams

**Marley**

And It's blue

**Kurt**

And it's blue

**Both**

Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means

**Marley**

And he's blue

**Kurt**

And he's blue

**Both**

Everything was blue  


"Wow I am just going to start off the commentary by saying I am so excited to have one of you on my team in a few minutes. The way you two sang like this song was a personal message really blew me away. The way you manipulated the lyrics to form your' own interpretation and it really worked. Kurt you are so not a one hit wonder, high note only singer. I am going to assume that this was only another small piece if the range that you are capable of. And Marley just incredible. The lower notes you were hitting sounded beautiful and I didn't know you had it in you." Adam says to them both and then he looks to Gwen. "You are really thinking this over aren't yah?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and shoos him with her hand.

Pharrell claps and starts to speak, "I am just so shocked that you two worked this song so well. If I were to recall your auditions I wouldn't ever think of putting you two together, the sheer difference in your voices I really think is what made this so great. And when Gwen makes the hardest decision if her Voice career I will gladly be taking one of you. Though I do believe that Kurt did a bit better by just having that more impressive range, though Marley I didn't expect yours to be as large as it is."

"Haha, I can't really say anything that the other two haven't besides the fact that Gwen really messed up on this one by putting you two together because of how talented and truly unique both of you are as performers. The fact that you both took this as a performance by getting those coordinating outfits really just shows your dedication to giving people a show. Not just a basic performance." Blake tells them commending them on their singing.

Gwen sighs loudly and puts her face in her hands. "Ok, this is so hard and if you didn't sound so wonderful together I would regret putting you up against each other. Marley, you shocked me, When you aren't on the stage you seem so shy but out here on the stage you commanded attention. Kurt, I wasn't sure how I felt about what you said about your range but the fact that you could match Marleys' tone and pitch without sounding like you were straining yourself is one of the bigger reasons why I am choosing you," As she says this Kurts' hands are covering his mouth and Marley is holding his arm, "as the winner of this battle."

Kurt jumps up and down and Marley grapples him into a hug and pushes him towards Gwen with a sad smile.

"Marley is al-." Carson doesn't even have the full sentence out of his mouth before Adam, Blake, and Pharrell all press their steal buttons.

Marley bursts into tears as she realizes her time on the show isn't over just yet. Before any of the judges have time to say anything she says, "Adam!" and he hops out of his chair to hug her.

As he does he sticks his tongue out at Blake.

* * *

In the crowd sits two people with frowns on their faces.

"They weren't that good, I mean if I was on the show or against Kurt I definitely would have won." Rachel says smugly with a flip of her hair.

"Yeah, I agree but we are here to help me win back Kurt. To convince him to come back to Lima and wait for me to go off to college." Blaine tells her stomping his foot in front of him.


	3. Lets

_Present:_

Blaine and Rachel sat in the audience and Marley and Kurt left the stage.

"Yes Blaine, I know. But it'll be harder now, considering these judges let him through," Rachel says with a frown.

Blaine just nods, and Rachel adds, "But not impossible." With a large smile on her face.

_Two weeks prior_

Blaine laid on his bed, his phone sat next to him, wondering how long it was going to take Kurt to realize he was making a huge mistake. _Buzz buzz…_ Blaine hears and grins, finally, it had been a week and a half already. He didn't think Kurt could wait that long. Grabbing his phone he reads the message on the screen.

From **Rachie: **You will not belieeeve the news I just got!

Blaine frowns, he thought it was Kurt. But, Rachel had news, which could be on Kurt. So Blaine unlocked his phone and opened Rachel's message.

To **Rachie: **? What is the news? Tell

Blaine goes to set his phone back down but his phone is buzzing again and he sees the message is too long to see from his lock screen. '_She must have already written it._' Blaine thought.

From **Rachie: **Okay so I just talked to Quinn, who heard from Noah, who heard from Finn, that Kurt has moved out of the state. AND Quinn even said that this can't be wrong cause Noah said that Finn said that Kurt told Burt himself That he moved to LAS ANGELES!

Blaine gasps and furiously types the next message out to Rachel.

To **Rachie**: WHY? Whats there for him?

Blaine was furious, how could Kurt just leave without saying anything to him? Sure they were broken up but Blaine had doubted that it would last long. Even if it did ('_Not likely'_ his mind supplied) they were still friends at the least. Blaine's fingers drummed on the desk next to him as he waited for Rachel's next message.

From **Rachie: **He went to try fr The Voice! Can you believe it?

Blaine frowned as he though back to when Kurt had mentioned sending in an audition tape a while ago. Then Blaine's mind immediately went to worry. He clicked the call button next to Rachel's.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked her as soon as the ringing noise had stopped.

"Yes! What is he thinking?" Rachel asks him in shock and a hint of anger.

"Exactly! Not only did he leave without telling us, his best friends, he left to go… do what's the word…," Blaine trails off, trying to find the word he was thinking of.

"To embarrass himself!" Rachel shrieks into the line and Blain winced.

"Mhmm, what do we do? How am I going to get him back now?" Blaine asks, his anger beginning to bubble. How could Kurt?

"I have an idea," Rachel says, and Blaine can almost hear the smile on her face.

"Tell me," Blaine says.

"We go to L.A and get him back!" She yells, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good idea! I'll ask my parents to buy us tickets. We can say it is a Graduation trip," Blaine says then pauses, "Wait, but won't he be on The Voice?"

"No, silly. Do you really think he is actually going to make it on? I mean if it was one of us, sure, but this is Kurt. The guy who didn't get a competition solo and lost the Diva off to me a few years back," Rachel says flippantly and Blaine's nerves are calmed immediately.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking," Blaine says, waving his hand. "I can probably get my parents to get tickets for next week."

"Awesome, text me when you get news. I have to start packing now! Bye Blaine," Rachel says and Blaine hears the line go dead.

"I really hope Kurt doesn't get too harsh feedback," Blaine says to himself, dialing his dad's number into his phone.

Just as Blaine had said, it wasn't even a week later that Rachel and Blaine were on a plane right to L.A. Rachel had found out that Kurt had made it passed the blind auditions and that his Battle would be the upcoming week they were going. So Blaine's dad had managed to snag them two tickets for his battle. They weren't sure if they were going to be able to talk to him or not but they could try and figure out where he lived.

While Blaine was thinking of ways to get Kurt back, Rachel's mind was on other things. Things such as how to get one of the judges to either A; notice her, or B; figure a way to get Kurt off the show, so he could get back to Lima and wait for Blaine. She wasn't too worried about getting Kurt back, because she doubted he was going to win the Battle. While she didn't care much if he did or not, she was Blaine's best friend, and as his best friend she would help him. Not to mention she got to go to L.A

Kurt is speed walking through the halls, trying to find Sebastian, Marley at his side.

"I'm gonna guess he is either in the audience or in the hall he found us in," Marley says, turning down the side hall. Kurt nods in agreement and sprints to Sebastian once he sees him, and launches into a hug.

"I think, because all of us are still in the competition, we should go out for a drink," Sebastian suggests to the other two.

"Uh, I'm not 21 yet," Marley says biting her lip.

Sebastian frowns and then snaps, a smile coming onto his face. "We could always go _in_ for a drink."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him, "In?"

"Yeah, we can go to my apartment," Sebastian says with a shrug, "Have we met me? Of course I have alcohol," he adds when Kurt taps him on the shoulder with his hand.

"We are barely friends Sebastian. Yes, we've hugged, but out of pure excitement," Kurt laughs out.

Sebastian huffs and links his arm in Marley's, "Fine, you aren't invited then," He smirks, his back facing Kurt and waits. When he hears Kurt groan he knows he has two people for company that night.

"I can't let you destroy Marley's lovely sunshine personality. So I'm coming too," Kurt says, pulling their arms apart and Marley laughs.

Sebastian ends up being the only one who drove their car, Marley and Kurt had each opted to just get a cab, which meant he drove them to his house. They had been nursing wine for about half an hour when Marley suggested ordering food.

"I'm always a slut for Chinese food," Sebastian, who had drunk half the bottle of wine himself, says.

Kurt and Marley burst out laughing, "Write your orders down and I'll call it in," Kurt tells them.

Once they got the Chinese food, the bottle of wine was empty (Marley and Kurt didn't get any more since the call) and Sebastian was getting closer to drunk than tipsy. He had eaten some of his Chinese food before moving onto Kurt's.

"Sebastian, for the umpteenth time, get away from my food," Kurt says pushing Sebastian away with his foot.

Sebastian groans and puts his head on Marley's shoulder, "Mar, tell Kurt to give me a bite," He says prodding her stomach.

"Hey Kurt," Marley says and Sebastian's frown becomes a smile, "Can I have a bite?"

Kurt gives a too innocent smile and stares right into Sebastian's eyes as he says, "Of course, Marley."

"Why are you both so mean to me?" Sebastian asks as he slides off the couch and onto the ground.

When five minutes go by of Marley and Kurt eating silently, Kurt raises and eyebrow and uses his foot to nudge Sebastian's butt. Not getting a response Kurt sets his food down and kneels beside Sebastian. Kurt smirks and winks at Marley.

"Well, if Sebastian is asleep, I guess that means we can go raid his stuff," Still no response, "Or I can go and burn any and all of his hair products," Kurt says and Sebastian groans loudly.

"How did you know he was faking?" Marley asks him.

"I lived with two teenage boys. They always did stuff like that when they wanted my food. They would wait until my guard was down, Sam would usually pin me as Finn ran the food up to his room," Kurt explains as Sebastian picks himself off of the floor, frowning.

"We should go do something tomorrow or something," Marley suggests.

"What would we do?" Sebastian asked her but she just shrugged.

"I know! We should totally go see the Venice Beach Freak show. I so need to see Morgue!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Morgue?"

"He is a sword swallower. And I need to see him!" Kurt said again.

"I think it could be fun," Marley says.

"Yeah, we can do that, I guess we can take Sebastians car," Kurt says to her.

"We should make it into a fun day trip, like go swimming, eat lunch and dinner out there," Marley tells them.

Kurt nods in agreement, "Are you sober enough to be agreeing to this?" Kurt turns to ask Sebastian but he is fast asleep on the back of the couch.

"Should we…," Marley asks Kurt, pointing to Sebastian and his bedroom door.

"We can just leave him," Kurt says, "I am probably not strong enough to pick him up, he seems to have muscle mass from playing lacrosse."

"Oh okay, we can sleep on the couch then, are you ok with sleeping in the chair?" Marley asks him.

Kurt nods and starts to drift off into sleep as he hears, "Today was a good day."


End file.
